


LotR remixthedrabble entries

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: remixthedrabble, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>vampire hobbits</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Cold (Next Generation Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7233) by lindahoyland. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire hobbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of "Cold" by Ilthit, no longer available online. :(

Elanor always knew that her family wasn't like others. There was the shape of it, for one thing, with three parents who shared a bed and shared so many children. But they taught her that was nothing to be ashamed of. Neither was the fact that her fathers had gone off and had adventures in faraway places. _That_ , she understood, was something to be proud of.  
  
But there was something else queer about the hobbits of Bag End, another reason why the neighbor children were frightened to play at Elanor's home, and the adults – even near relatives like May and Marigold – looked on her with pity.  
  
It wasn't because Frodo and Sam never got any older. Mr. Bilbo hadn't either, and that was strange but not sinful, in the villagers' judgment.  
  
 _But for a mother_ , she heard them whisper, _it's not natural._  
  
When she was a child nothing could be more natural to Elanor than being held in her mother's arms. Except that it made her shiver, and being held by Marigold or Estella was never like that.  
  
She started to flinch away from her mother's touch, started trying to find out why it felt that way.  
  
By the time her youngest brother was born Elanor understood more, and she would shiver just to look at them together, to know that little Tommy was drinking life from a cold breast, just as she had done when she was a baby. Just as Sam and Frodo had been drinking the life from Rosie's veins for all these years.


	2. Touch of Stone (The Breathless Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin/Denethor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of "Touch of Stone" by Dana, no longer available online. :(

Minas Tirith rushed at him fast enough to leave him gasping, grasping at the horse’s hair, at his failing faith.  
  
The Lord of Minas Tirith – Pippin’s Lord, now – stared still as stone, and stole his breath in quite another way.  
  
Laughter dried up and choked him before it could leave his mouth. What would Merry say if he could see?  
  
Cold, bare stone under Pippin’s knees made him ache, while Denethor’s fingers sliding smooth on his skin made him tremble.  
  
His own song, when taken by force, burned his throat and eyes. What would his lord take from him next?


	3. Among the Stars (The Night of Love Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel and Arwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of "Night of Love" by lindahoyland.

The bride had been radiant under yesterday's Midsummer sun, but the morning's sky was grey with clouds and Arwen's eyes were dim.

Galadriel held her close for long minutes and spoke wordlessly of things they both knew: hope, patience, enduring love.

"He has led armies," Arwen said aloud. "He has triumphed against the Dark Lord himself. After all this, can he be afraid to touch his own wife?"

"Never, child. But in the dark times he faced all his enemies with his feet on the ground. Only in his dreams has he thought it possible to lay his hands on the Evenstar."

"I cannot cease to be what I am."

"Of course not. But you can change where you are. He is mortal but he is wise. He knows better than to take you like a sacrifice on a bed haunted by angry Stewards and their frightened brides."

"He knows I long for Lórien."

"And you always will. But there is a garden within the Citadel lit by the same moon and stars as your home. Meet him there, Arwen. When he sees you as a star among the stars, he will no longer be afraid to reach for you."


	4. With a Great Effort He Concealed It (The Shadow Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of "The Shadow" by lindahoyland

Sam and Rosie, bless them both, were wrapped up in each other and their dreams of the future, happy and hopeful as the spring flowers in the garden. Since Frodo knew what was coming this time, he chose to keep it secret. The cold, clutching shadow of the past would only fall on him.

Between the nightmares and the pain he barely slept, but when the sun rose he got up, relieved that it was over. After everything else, it was his own shadowed face in the mirror that made him scream. He still hadn't managed to leave Sméagol behind.


End file.
